schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miriam Mead
Miriam Mead ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus Apocalypse, der 2018 erschienenen achten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Sie ist eine fanatische Satanistin und die Ziehmutter von Michael Langdon, dem Antichristen. Nachdem ein Versuch, den Hexenzirkel von New Orleans unter Michaels Kontrolle zu bringen, gescheitert ist und mit Meads Verbrennung auf dem Scheiterhaufen endet, wird sie als Android neuerschaffen um Michael weiter beraten zu können und ihm Halt zu geben. Daher ist Mead, nachdem Michael die Apokalypse herbeigebracht hat, in dem Schutzbunker Außenposten 3 anwesend, um dort auf die Ankunft Michaels zu warten und ihn in seinen Plänen zu unterstützen. Sie wurde von Kathy Bates dargestellt, die bereits mehrere Schurkinnen in der Serie darstellte. So spielte sie Delphine LaLaurie, die Metzgerin und Agnes Mary Winstead. Biographie Vergangenheit Mead ist eine äußerst grausame und sadistische Frau und eine gläubige und fanatische Satanistin. Sie ermordete ihre drei Ehemänner und ist eine Vertraute von Anton La Vey, dem Papst der Church of Satan, der sie zu einem seiner Kardinäle ernannte. Als La Vey aus Omen liest, dass die Apokalypse naht und der Antichrist auf der Erde erschienen ist, begleiten Mead und eine weitere Kardinälin ihn zu einem Haus in Los Angeles, wo er den Antichristen vermutet. Dieser erweist sich als der junge Michael Langdon und als der Teenager ihnen die Tür öffnet, offenbaren die drei sich ihm und verneigen sich ehrfürchtig. Sie verkünden ihn als ihren prophezeihten Erlöser und erklären, dass sie gekommen sind um ihm den Weg zu seiner Bestimmung zu weisen. Um eine schwarze Messe zu feiern, entführt Mead in der folgenden Nacht eine junge Frau von einer einsamen Bushaltestelle, die sie aufgrund ihres harmlosen Äußeren täuschen kann. Nachdem Mead die Frau mit einer Injektion betäubt hat, bringt sie sie ins Geisterhaus, wo die Frau im Zuge des satanistischen Rituals geopfert wird. Mead bietet Michael das Herz der getöteten Frau dar, in das ihr junger Antichrist sogleich beißt. Nachdem die Gruppe das Geisterhaus verlassen hat, nimmt Mead Michael zuhause bei sich auf und zieht ihn als ihren eigenen Sohn auf. Für Michael ist Mead wiederum eine Ersatz-Mutter und die einzige Person, bei der er sich wohlfühlt und der er vertraut. Einst bestellt Mead bei einem Schlachter einen Ziegenkopf für satanistische Rituale, doch der Mann erklärt ihr, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Mead erbost sich und zischt, dass man sie wegen ihrer Religion diskriminieren würde. Mead stürmt davon, doch Michael bleibt noch im Laden und tötet den Mann wegen seiner abwertenden Behandlung von Mead mit Magie. Er wird daraufhin wegen Mordes verhaftet, ohne dass Mead dies verhindern kann. Als sie am Polizeirevier erscheint um die Sache zu klären, bekommt sie mit, wie Michael grade von Ariel Augustus befreit wurde und mit diesem in ein Auto steigt. Wissend, dass Michael seinen Weg nun vorerst ohne sie gehen muss, ruft Mead ihm lediglich hinterher, dass sie eine wahre Gläubige in seine Sache ist und dass sie immer für ihn da sein wird. Glücklich murmelt sie zu sich selbst, dass ihr Junge eines Tages Großes vollbringen wird. Unterstützung von Michael Um zu verhindern, dass der Hexenmeister John Henry Moore, der Michael gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch und skeptisch ist, die Hexen in New Orleans erreicht und warnt, verbünden die ehrgeizigen Hexenmeister Ariel Augustus und Baldwin Pennypacker sich mit Mead und warnen sie. Mead verfolgt daher Moores Spuren und holt zu diesem auf, als er grade an einer Tankstelle tankt. Als altes Mütterchen getarnt fährt Mead mit ihrem Wagen ebenfalls zu der Tankstelle und parkt neben Moore, wo sie gespielt daran verzweifelt, ihren Wagen zu betanken. Sie bittet Moore um Hilfe, doch als dieser an sie herantritt, murmelt Mead zerstreut, dass man irgenwann an einem Abschnitt im Leben ankommt, wo es noch so viel zu tun gibt und der Tod langsam vor der Tür steht. Moore behauptet, dass man ab einem bestimmten Alter wohl so denkt, doch Mead stellt lachend klar, dass sie nicht von sich gesprochen hat. Plötzlich lässt Mead ihre Handtasche fallen und als sie sich hinkniet um sie aufzuheben, zückt sie blitzschnell ein Messer und schneidet Moore die Sehnen in beiden Füßen durch. Als dieser schreiend zu Boden stürzt, schlitzt Mead ihn mit verzerrter Grimasse die Kehle auf um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und übergießt ihn dann mit Benzin. Nachdem Moores Leiche völlig durchnässt ist, setzt Mead sich wieder in ihren Wagen, wo sie ein Streichholz anzündet und auf den leblosen Körper wirft, bevor sie in Richtung Los Angeles davonrast. Sie fährt zur Hexerakademie, in der Michael mittlerweile lebt, und wartet dort vor dem Eingang der unterirdischen Anlage auf Michael, den sie herzhaft umarmt. Michael behauptet nervös, dass die Hexen die einzigen sind, die ihm Probleme bereiten könnten und dass er der Oberste des Ordens werden muss, um ihn aus dem Inneren heraus zu vernichten. Mead beruhigt ihren Ziehsohn und rät ihm, sich nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen, da er ja gesehen hat wie leicht es war, sich ihr Vertrauen zu verdienen. Erleichtert umarmt Michael sie erneut und fragt rhetorisch, was er nur ohne sie tun würde. Mead antwortet, dass er sich darüber zum Glück nie Gedanken machen müssen wird und fügt an, dass sie nicht die einzige ist, die Michael unterstützt. Im selben Moment tritt Ariel Augustus hinzu, der zwar über den Mord an John Henry Moore im Bilde ist, aber nichts über Michaels dämonische Herkunft weiß. Verblendet und lächelnd fragt Ariel, ob Michael etwa geglaubt hatte, dass sie einem Narren wie Moore erlauben würden, ihnen die Chance eines eigenen Obersten zu nehmen. Allerdings ist Michael dem Hexenzirkel schon längst suspekt und so beginnen sie, in den folgenden Tagen Ermittlungen anzustellen. Nachdem eine Reise ins Geisterhaus Michaels Vergangenheit und seine Rolle als Antichrist offengelegt hat, wird auch die Verschwörung der Hexer offenbart und die Hexen beschließen, zuzuschlagen und ihre Feinde zu eliminieren. Nachdem sie John Henry Moore wiederbeleben konnten, erfahren sie durch diesem auch von Meads Rolle und beschließen, sie ebenfalls loszuwerden um Michael auf einen Schlag all seine Verbündeten zu rauben. Als Mead eines Abends den Supermarkt verlässt, schlagen die Hexen zu. Während Coco sich ihr absichtlich auffällig nähert und sofort von Mead mit einer Betäubungspistole niedergeschossen wird, stürzen sich direkt im Anschluss zwei Handlanger der Hexen auf Mead, überwältigen sie und schleppen sie in einen Van. Nachdem neben Mead auch Ariel Augustus und Baldwin Pennypacker gefangen wurden, werden sie alle von den Hexen zum Tode verurteilt und zu einer abgelegenen Staumauer vor der Stadt gebracht, wo die Hexen solche Urteile vollstrecken. Es sind bereits drei Scheiterhaufen vorbereitet, an die die Verräter gebunden werden. Es ist der wiederbelebte John Henry Moore, der an Mead herantritt und sie mit Benzin übergießt. Während Ariel und Baldwin völlig panisch sind, verzieht Mead jedoch keine Mine und zeigt keine Spur von Angst. Stattdessen ruft sie fanatisch, dass sie den Tod nicht fürchtet und dass das Feuer sie reinigen wird, so wie es in naher Zukunft auch die Welt reinigen wird. Ferner kreischt sie, dass sie das Ende gesehen hat und eine Verkünderin der Dunkelheit. Währned Mead ihren fanatischen Sermon fortführt und wahnsinnig lacht, entzündet John Henry die Fackeln, mit denen die Scheiterhaufen entzündet werden. Im Gegenzug zu den beiden Hexern zeigt Mead keinerlei Schmerz, sondern zieht ihr Gesicht nur zu einer grausigen, grinsenden Grimasse, während sie verbrennt. Rückkehr als Android Meads Tod erweist sich als schwerer Schlag für Michael, da er sich bisher stets auf sie verlassen konnte und auf ihren Rat zählen konnte. Da er nun völlig hilf- und ziellos ist, beschließen seine neuen Verbündeten - Mitglieder der satanistischen Kooperative - dass er Mead zurückbraucht um seine Ziele erfüllen zu können. Michael kann Mead nicht wiederbeleben, da ein Zauber Cordelias ihre Seele vor ihm verbirgt, doch die Robotik-Experten Mutt Nutter und Jeff Pfister stellen einen High-Tech-Androiden her, der Mead täuschend echt ähnelt und auch ihre Persönlichkeit hat. Darüberhinaus verfügt sie neben ihren echten Erinnerungen auch über künstliche Erinnerungen (wie beispielsweise eine Karriere beim Mossad). Mit über 240 TB Speicher, 11.000 Prozessorkernen und einer nanodrahtbasierte Liziumbatterie ist Mead ein wahres Kraftpaket, welches Michael nun ein weiteres Mal zur Seite steht. Nachdem Mead voll funktionsfähig und wieder völlig die Alte ist, will Michael sogleich losziehen um Rache an den Hexen zu nehmen. Mithilfe der opportunistischen Voodoo-Hexe Dinah Stevens verschaffen Mead und Michael sich Zugang zur Hexen-Akademie, wo sie beginnen, die jungen Hexen abzuschlachten. Mead verwendet dabei ein in ihren Arm eingebautes Maschinengewehr. Lediglich Zoe und Queenie bleiben am Leben, doch Zoe wird direkt von Mead mit dem Maschinengewehr erschossen. Queenie versucht, ihre Voodoo-Kräfte gegen Mead zu verwenden, kann diese aber nicht verletzen, da sie ein Android ist, und stirbt bei dem Versuch. Nachdem alle Hexen, die ihnen in den Weg schreiten, eliminiert sind, will Michael Cordelia persönlich auslöschen und stürmt mit Mead ihr Zimmer, wo sie aber weder Cordelia noch Myrtle Snow vorfinden. Diese sind gemeinsam mit ihrer letzten Schülerin, Mallory, geflohen, so dass Michael frustriert mit Mead nach Hause zurückkehrt und dort schreit, dass sie versagt haben, da die Hexen, die sie eigentlich töten wollten, entkommen sind. Mead, die grade unter der direkten Steuerung von Jeff und Mutt steht, die die Geduld mit dem ziellosen Michael verloren haben, behauptet jedoch, dass der Angriff trotz allem ein Sieg war. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass es sein Ziel ist, die Welt in einem Feuerregen zu töten und dass die Tötung der Hexen letzten Endes nicht wichtig ist. Michael erinnert sie daran, dass sie diejenige war, die vorgeschlagen hatte, die Welt mit Magie zu vernichten, doch unter Einfluss der beiden Wissenschaftler antwortet Mead, dass dies zwar ihr bisheriger Kurs war, sie ihn nun aber korrigieren werden. Sie behauptet, dass keine Magie nötig ist um die Welt niederzubrennen, und dass das Ende der Welt sowieso auch das Ende der Hexen bedeutet. Sie rät Michael, in größeren Dimensionen zu denken, woraufhin dieser stolz offenbart, tatsächlich schon über Wege nachgedacht zu haben, die Welt zu vernichten. Er behauptet, beispielsweise als Präsident kandidieren zu können oder als Botschafter anfangen könnte, um sich dann zum Vertrauten des Präsidenten hochzuarbeiten. Ungläubig behaupten Mutt und Jeff durch Mead, dass dieser Plan wie die Handlung des Films Omen 3 klingt, was Michael schließlich auch mit der Verteidigung bestätigt, es gäbe eben nicht viel Material zur Inspiration. Mutt beschließt, deutlicher zu werden und lässt Mead Michael einreden, ihn und Jeff erneut aufzusuchen, da diese möglicherweise eine Antwort haben könnten. Ohne bessere Optionen erklärt Michael sich bereit, die beiden erneut aufzusuchen, woraufhin diese zufrieden aufhören, Mead weiter zu kontrollieren. Als Michael mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern den Plan, die Welt in nuklearem Feuer zu vernichten und einige wenige Auserwählte in Schutzbunkern zu bewahren, entwirft und später der versammelten Kooperative vorstellt, ist Miriam anwesend und händigt den Mitgliedern Akten mit genaueren Informationen aus. In den folgenden zwei Jahren werden nun Vorkehrungen für die Apokalypse getroffen. Die Kooperative erbaut die Außenposten und es wird Mutt und Jeff überlassen, diese zu koordinieren. Da Michael plant, die vollständige Apokalypse herbeizuführen, indem er im Nachhall der nuklearen Vernichtung auch die Außenposten vernichtet, befiehlt er Mutt und Jeff, für Mead einen Platz in Außenposten 3 freizuhalten. Er befiehlt ihnen auch, ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen, so dass sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an ihn hat und sich für einen echten Menschen hält. Wie befohlen geschieht dies auch und während der Großteil der Weltbevölkerung tatsächlich im Feuer von tausenden Atomraketen ums Leben kommt, überdauert Mead im Außenposten 3, wo sie fortan als Sicherheitschefin und enge Vertraute der autoritären Wilhelmina Venable arbeitet. Insgeheim befiehlt ihre Programmierung Mead aber, die Ankunft von Michael Langdon im Bunker abzuwarten. Anfänge in Außenposten 3 In einem Strahlenschutzanzug empfängt Mead vor den Toren des Bunkers Timothy Campbell und Emily, die von der Kooperative auserwählt wurden, um im Außenposten 3 zu überdauern. Mead führt die beiden durch das Tor zum Eingang; auf dem Weg bezeugen sie, wie zwei Bedienstete aus dem Außenposten für das Verbrechen, eine sexuelle Beziehung miteinander geführt zu haben, hingerichtet werden. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe den Eingang zum Außenposten, wo die Gruppe nach einer Dekontaminierung endlich die Anzüge abnehmen kann. Im Inneren werden sie von Wilhelmina Venable empfangen, die Emily und Timothy die Regeln des Außenpostens erklärt und sie herumführt. Sie begleitet Wilhelmina später zu einem Treffen mit den Gästen, wo die Situation an der Oberfläche besprochen wird. Mead behauptet kalt und simpel, dass alles, was man kannte, weg ist. Sie behauptet, dass das System schon immer brüchig war und dass man nicht viel brauchte, um es zu zerschlagen. Im selben Moment tritt ein Handlanger an sie heran und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Mead verkündet daraufhin, dass ein rasanter Anstieg von Strahlung im Raum gemessen wurde und zückt einen Geigerzähler, um die Anwesenden auf Strahlung zu testen. Während sie die Leute einen nach dem anderen überprüft, zischt Mead, was für eine große Bedrohung auch nur der kleinste Hauch von Strahlung für die Gesellschaft im Außenposten bedeuten könnte. Hasserfüllt faucht sie, dass irgendjemand egoistisch genug war, seine oder ihre Bedürfnisse über das Wohl der Anlage zu stellen. Als das Gerät bei sowohl Gallant als auch Stu ausschlägt, lässt Mead beide von ihren Handlangern ergreifen und in die Dekontaminierungskammer zerren, wo ihre Körper brutal mit drahtigen Besen geschrubbt werden. Nach dem Vorgang kehrt Mead ein weiteres Mal mit dem Geigerzähler zurück und prüft sowohl Gallant als auch Stu. Gallant erklärt sie als sauber, doch Stu ist scheinbar nach wie vor verstrahlt und wird direkt von Mead erschossen. Nachdem Stu beseitigt wurde, macht sich Mead auf zu Wilhelminas Suite um ihr Bericht zu erstatten. Bei Weingenuss und Kartenspiel berichtet Mead, wie sie den Geigerzähler manipuliert hat um Gallant und Stu fälschlicherweise zu beschuldigen. Wilhelmina behauptet zufrieden, dass es eigenartig befriedigend ist, Strafen zu verteilen und dass sie die schockierten Gesichter ihrer fassungslosen Opfer liebt. Mead fragt daraufhin vorsichtig, was wohl die Kooperative dazu sagen würde, dass sie ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen und die Gäste terrorisieren. Wilhelmina erkennt unzufrieden, dass Mead damit nach wie vor ein Problem zu haben scheint und Mead erklärt, dass das Töten zwar in ihrer DNA liegt, dass sie aber dennoch die Befehlsstruktur respektiert. Sie behauptet, dass es ihr schwer fällt, so zu tun, als wäre sie der Kooperative nicht länger unterstellt, doch Wilhelmina rät ihr, die Kooperative zu vergesen, da sie im Außenposten nun auf sich alleine gestellt sind. Um die Stimmung im Außenposten wieder zu heben, lässt Wilhelmina den Gästen später eine warme Fleischsuppe servieren, doch da das Erscheinen frischen Fleisches und die Hinrichtung Stus zu nah zusammenfallen, werden einige Gäste skeptisch. Mead zischt, dass das Fleisch Hühnerfleisch ist, doch niemand glaubt ihr. Ankunft von Michael Langdon Als nach achtzehn Monaten noch immer keine Hilfe eingetroffen ist, verkündet Wilhelmina aus der Not heraus, dass sie die Nahrung weiter rationieren wird. Dies führt zu aggressivem Streit und als Mallory vorschlägt, dass sie es riskieren und den Bunker verlassen sollten, behauptet Mead kalt, dass niemand das Gebäude verlässt. Zornig schleudert Gallant daraufhin seinen Essensteller gegen die Wand und schreit provokant, was sie denn machen will und ob sie etwa alle erschießen will. Bevor der Streit weiter eskaliert, ertönt plötzlich eine Sirene die offenbart, dass ein Eindringling das Gelände betreten hat. Mead wendet sich daraufhin von Gallant ab und nimmt ihre Handlanger mit, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Der Eindringling erweist sich als der in einer Kutsche erschienene Michael Langdon, den Mead gemäß ihrer Programmierung nicht wiedererkennt. Als er ihr seinen Ausweis zeigt, der ihn als Agenten der Kooperative mit unbegrenzter Befugnis offenbart, tritt Mead ehrfürchtig beiseite und wird von Michael beauftragt, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Während Michael den Außenposten betritt, erschießt und verscharrt Mead die strahlenverseuchten Tiere. Mitten in der Nacht ertönt plötzlich ein Schrei aus Emilys Zimmer. Mead macht sich auf den Weg dorthin um herauszufinden, was los ist, findet den ganzen Zimmerboden aber voller lebendiger Schlangen vor. Überrascht aber unbeirrt enthauptet Mead eine der Schlangen, begutachtet den Körper und murmelt zufrieden, dass die Schlangen keine Mutationen vorweisen und ihnen daher als Nahrungsquelle dienen könnten. Tatsächlich wird der Gruppe beim nächsten Mahl Schlangeneintopf vorgesetzt, doch zum Schock der Gruppe erweisen die getöteten und gekochten Schlangen sich als quicklebendig, was für eine weitere Panik unter den Gästen sorgt. Einige Zeit später sucht eine sichtlich zwiegespaltene Evie Gallant Miss Mead auf und murmelt, dass Blut zwar dicker als Wasser ist, sie aber dennoch hin- und hergerissen ist. Während Evie noch spricht, fragt Mead, was Evies Enkel Gallant denn getan hat und erfährt, dass Evie ihn soeben beim Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mann in einem Latex-Ganzkörperanzug erwischt hat. Sie lässt Gallant daraufhin gefangen nehmen und in einer Zelle an die Wand ketten, bevor sie Wilhelmina kontaktiert, die sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit Langdon befindet. Sie berichtet Wilhelmina von den Geschehnissen und behauptet, nicht zu wissen, wer Gallants Partner war, da der Latexanzug das Gesicht vermummte und Gallant selbst keinen Namen nennt. Wilhelmina behauptet daraufhin giftig, dass nur Langdon der Verführer gewesen sein kann und dass sie davon ausgeht, dass Langdon und Gallant sich kennen und gemeinsam etwas im Schilde führen. Sie lässt sich daher zu Gallants Zelle führen und will von diesem wissen, wie lange er Langdon schon kennt. Gallant ist wahrheitsgemäß ahnungslos, doch Wilhelmina kauft ihm dies nicht ab und lässt ihn von Mead auspeitschen, was Gallant jedoch lediglich sexuell erregt, so dass sich Venable angewidert abwendet. Auch Emily und Timothy werden kurz darauf beim Sex erwischt und von Mead und Handlangern in Gewahrsam genommen. Auf Wilhelminas Geheiß werden beide von Mead und ihren Handlangern abgeführt um unverzüglich hingerichtet zu werden. Sie werden in die Dekontaminationskammer gebracht, wo sie auf den Boden gedrückt werden. Mead zischt, dass beide gewarnt wurden und es daher ihre eigene Schuld ist. Sie befiehlt dem Handlanger, Timothy zu erschießen, doch dieser kann sich freireißen, den Handlanger überwältigen, ihm die Waffe abnehmen und Mead in die Brust schießen. Getroffen wankt Mead zurück und blickt an sich herab, wo sie sieht, dass die Kugel ihren Androidenkörper durchschlagen hat und eine weiße Flüssigkeit wie Blut aus ihren mechanischen Körperteilen austritt. Manipulation von Wilhelmina Venable Mead kann dieses Problem jedoch beheben und zum Alltag zurückkehren; Timothy und Emily wurden von Langdon begnadigt und sind somit unantastbar. In einem Gespräch mit Wilhelmina Venable spricht die etwas verunsicherte Mead über ihre Vergangenheit, an die sie sich detailliert erinnert, und scheint diese aufgrund der Erkenntnis, ein Android zu sein, nun zu hinterfragen. Sie behauptet frustriert, nie eine Kindheit erlebt zu haben und auch nie eine Familie gehabt zu haben, sondern nur ein Roboter zu sein, der eine Reihe von Codes verarbeitet. Wilhelmina entgegnet jedoch, dass sie Meads Familie ist und sie einfach weiterhin das tun wird, wie immer - den Außenposten beschützen. Wilhelmina spricht nun das Problem Michael Langdon an. Sie fragt, ob Mead diesen von ihrer Zeit bei der Kooperative kennt, was Mead jedoch verneint. Wilhelmina behauptet, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass Michael die richtigen Kandidaten für die Schutzzone auswählen wird, da sie bereits informiert wurde, dass sie nicht zu den glücklichen Auserwählten zählt. Mead ist geschockt und behauptet entrüstet, dass Wilhelmina der Stützpfeiler des Außenposten ist und dass mit Wilhelmina im Falle ihres Todes auch die Gerechtigkeit sterben würde. Sie behauptet, dass sie dieses Unrecht unbedingt verhindern müssen und schlägt daher vor, alle innerhalb des Bunkers - einschließlich Langdon - zu töten und sich im Anschluss selbst auf die Suche nach der Schutzzone zu machen. Wilhelmina fragt bitter, wie sie dies ohne fremde Hilfe schaffen sollen, doch Mead behauptet, dass Wilhelmina bösartig und selbstherrlich genug ist, die Außenwelt zu überleben und erinnert Wilhelmina daran, dass sie selbst ein Roboter ist. Zufrieden bedankt Wilhelmina sich bei Mead für ihre Loyalität, doch Mead erinnert sie, dass sie programmiert wurde, Wilhelmina zu dienen. Kurz darauf ertönt ein weiterer Alarm und Mead macht sich genervt mit ihren Handlangern auf den Weg, das Gelände nach Eindringlingen abzusuchen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Kooperative eine weitere Kutsche gesandt hat; diese enthält eine Kiste voller frischer Äpfel und soll als Beweis für die Überlegenheit der Schutzzone dienen. Nachdem die Dose nach drinnen gebracht wurde, öffnen Mead und Wilhelmina diese und beginnen sofort, über den Sinn dieser Lieferung zu spekulieren. Trotz der Warnung der besorgten Mead beißt Wilhelmina in einen der Äpfel und genießt dessen köstlichen Geschmack. Mead erkennt in den Äpfeln jedoch noch eine weitere Chance - sie können als Weg dienen, die Einwohner des Bunkers auszulöschen. Sie schlägt Wilhelmina vor, sämtliche Äpfel mit dem Gift der gefangenen Schlangen zu vergiften und behauptet, dass sie dann nur dafür sorgen müssen, dass alle die Äpfel zur selben Zeit essen. Um dies zu erreichen, schlägt Wilhelmina vor, dass sie eine Party feiern sollten. Sie verkündet dies den anderen Bewohnern und erklärt auch, dass die Anwesenheit verpflichtend ist. Nach der Ankündigung bereiten Wilhelmina und Mead die Äpfel vor und vergiften sie mit dem Schlangengift. Verrat an Venable Schließlich beginnt die Feier, auf der auch Apfeltauchen vorbereitet wurde. Mead bewacht die Äpfel und sorgt dafür, dass niemand von ihnen isst, bevor alles bereit ist. Im Verlauf des Abends tritt Mead zu Wilhelmina an den Balkon. Sie verkündet, dass sie sowohl Coco als auch eine ihrer eigenen Handlangerinnen nirgends finden kann und rät dann, ihre Pläne zu verschieben, da es keine Zeugen geben darf. Wilhelmina besteht jedoch darauf, wie geplant weiterzumachen und befiehlt Mead, ihre Pistole bereitzuhalten, da sie direkt im Anschluss an das Massaker Langdon in seinen Gemächern konfrontieren werden. Der Abend geht also wie geplant weiter und schließlich beißen alle - Venable und Mead ausgenommen - in die Äpfel. Vom Balkon aus beobachten die beiden Mörderinnen daraufhin schweigend, wie die Gruppe zu ihren Füßen grausam dem Gift erliegt und sie alle einer nach dem anderen sterben. Daraufhin machen Mead und Venable sich auf den Weg zu Langdons Gemächern, um auch ihn auszuschalten. Als sie diese betreten, zeigt Michael sich desinteressiert und behauptet, er habe zu tun, da er grade schriftlich seine Auswahl für die Schutzzone darlegt. Wilhelmina entgegnet, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, woraufhin Michael sich ihnen gelangweilt zudreht. Wilhelmina zischt, dass sie und Mead von nun an die Auswahl treffen werden und dass sie Michael dabei nicht berücksichtigen können. Als Antwort lacht Michael vormals, bevor er sich dafür entschuldigt und behauptet, dass er Wilhelmina ihren Moment gerne gönnen wird. Er behauptet, beeindruckt von Venable zu sein und nicht geglaubt zu haben, dass sie zu diesen Taten fähig wäre. Michael verkündet, dass sie die Prüfung bestanden hat und doch für die Schutzzone geeignet ist, doch Wihelmina ignoriert diesen Kommentar und befiehlt Mead, ihre Pistole zu ziehen. Mead richtet nun ihre Pistole auf Michael, der lediglich ruhig behauptet, dass er Wilhelmina hiervon abraten würde. Wilhelmina gibt Mead dennoch den Befehl, abzudrücken und ist überrascht, als keine Reaktion kommt. Als sie sich zu Mead umdreht, hat diese gegen ihren Willen bereits die Pistole auf Venable gerichtet und feuert Wilhelmina mitten in die Brust. Dieser gelingt es, stehen zu bleiben, doch sie kann Mead nur einen ungläubigen Blick zuwerfen, bevor sie sterbend zusammenbricht. Ungläubig und verzweifelt fragt Mead, warum sie dies getan hat, da sie Wilhelmina gegenüber doch immer loyal war, doch Michael behauptet sanft, dass es schon gut ist, da sie bloß einen Befehl in ihrer Programmierung befolgt hat. Er offenbart Mead, dass es seine Befehle waren, die sie die ganze Zeit ausgeführt hat und erklärt auch, hinter dem Plan mit den vergifteten Äpfeln zu stecken. Verwundert fragt Mead, ob Langdon den Tod all dieser Leute wollte, woraufhin dieser nur lächelnd entgegnet, dass er kein Fan davon ist, sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Mead ist mit der ganzen Situation völlig überfordert, aber als sie schließlich resigniert behauptet, nur eine Maschine zu sein, ruft Michael entrüstet, dass sie so etwas nie sagen darf, da sie für ihn weitaus mehr als nur eine Maschine ist. Er erinnert Mead daran, dass sie auf einer Person basiert, die ihm sehr viel bedeutet hat und langsam kehren Meads wahre Erinnerungen zurück. Michael gibt zu, ihr gewisse Erinnerungen absichtlich vorenthalten zu haben um den Plan nicht zu gefährden, erklärt aber, dass sie diese Erinnerungen nun zurückerhalten wird, da er sie in der neuen Welt an seiner Seite wissen will. Gemeinsam mit Mead tritt Michael nun in die Haupthalle, wo mittlerweile Cordelia, Mrytle und Madison eingetroffen sind. Die Hexen haben die Apokalypse überstanden und sind nun gekommen, um Michael zu vernichten; ihre Kameradinnen Mallory und Coco haben sie bereits wiederbelebt. Michael ist unbeeindruckt und droht, die Hexen jederzeit mühelos vernichten zu können. Er fügt aber an, dass er dies nicht tun und ihnen stattdessen eine Chance bieten wird. Er bietet ihnen an, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und ihm die Treue zu schwören und verspricht, sie dann als Untertanen ansehen und verschonen wird. Als keine der Hexen sich regt, schreit Mead zornig, dass sie vor ihrem König auf die Knie fallen sollen, doch keine der Hexen rührt sich. Als lediglich Dinah Stevens Michael erneut ihre Loyalität bekundet, ruft Cordelia eine weitere Verbündete, die kurz zuvor wiederbelebte Marie Laveau, herbei, die Dinah an Ort und Stelle abschlachtet. Frustriert wendet Michael sich Mead zu, die daraufhin ihren Arm abschraubt und das darunter liegende Maschinengewehr zum Vorschein bringt. Cordelia lässt mit einem Zauber aber Meads Schaltkreise durchbrennen, so dass diese mit einer solchen Wucht explodiert, dass Michael über das Treppengeländer geschleudert wird; Meads abgetrennter Kopf landet direkt neben ihm. Mead kann noch einige wenige zusammenhangslose Wörter murmeln, bevor sie völlig die Funktion aufgibt und somit einen zweiten und endgültigen Tod stirbt. Kurz darauf können die Hexen durch den mächtigen Tempus Infinitum-Zauber in der Zeit zurückreisen und Michael als Teenager töten, bevor er je mit den Satanisten in Kontakt kommen kann. Durch die Vernichtung des Antichristen ist somit auch die Apokalypse verhindert. Allerdings wird schon bald ein Kind geboren, was ähnliche apokalyptische Anzeichen wie Michael mit sich bringt und eines Abends erscheinen Anton La Vey und Miriam Mead an dessen Haustür. Sie klingen direkt nachdem der dreijährige Devan sein Kindermädchen getötet hat, stellen sich den verzweifelten Eltern vor und erklären, helfen zu wollen, was impliziert, dass die Apokalypse nicht verhindert, sondern nur aufgeschoben wurde und der Antichrist nun in Devan haust. Galerie MeadEntführtFrau.png|Mead entführt eine Zivilistin MeadIsst.png|Mead beim Essen mit Michael MeadBetäubungspistole.png|Mead schießt Coco nieder MeadWirdAbgeführt.png|Mead wird abgeführt MeadAufScheiterhaufen.png|Mead auf dem Scheiterhaufen MeadMassakriertHexen.png|Mead massakriert den Hexenzirkel MeadRatschläge.png|Mead berät Michael MeadBeherrschenRatschlag.png|Mead gibt Michael einen Hinweis MeadPurpur.png|Mead erstattet Venable Bericht VenableMeadKleidung.png|Mead und Venable verkleiden sich als Purpurne MeadEssenÄrger.png|Mead versucht, den Ärger beim Essen zu unterbinden MeadSchlange.png|Mead enthauptet eine der Schlangen MeadÜberwachtAußenposten.png|Mead überwacht die nächtlichen Vorgänge im Außenposten MeadPeitscht.png|Mead peitscht Gallant aus MeadVerwundet.png|Mead wird angeschossen MeadHörtRedeZu.png|Mead hört Venables Rede zu VenableMeadÄpfel.png|Mead und Venable mit vergifteten Äpfeln MeadDrehtDurch.png|Meads Schaltkreise brennen durch MeadBeiDevan.png|Die Satanisten nehmen Kontakt zum neuen Antichristen auf en:Miriam Mead Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Satanist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Lebendig